Stories and Letters
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Charmy tells Tails a story about what he saw Vector and Vanilla do and it gets the fox thinking... I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega. Main couple: Taiream


**_It's another Taiream story with yours truly, the greatest writer on Fanfiction! Hahahaha! just kidding. Anyway, I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega._**

* * *

**Charmy's POV**

I was chatting with Tails, as I usually do whenever the Chaotix come over to Sonic and Tails' place and leave me there while they do whatever it is they do. Tails and I were telling stories to each other. I just thought of the most terrifying moment I've ever witnessed and I wasn't about to leave with that untold.

"What's on your mind, Charmy?" the fox asked as he laid my eyes on my smirk.

"I've got a story," I responded. "A story that will terrify you forever!"

"I'm listening..." he claimed.

"Very well..." I turned the light off and got out the flashlight that Vector left in my bag. "but you'll regret it!"

* * *

"The following I'm about to tell you changed my life forever and will give you nightmares. I was spying on Vector 'hanging out' with Cream's mom, as I usually do on a Saturday morning when I'm bored. They were heading out to the living room, so I hid behind the TV, while the two sat down on the couch to watch some crappy love show. It took a while, but something came to Vector. He turned to Cream's mom and she looked back. He got a funny look on his eye and..."

"What?" Tails asked."

"Closer and closer they came," I continued. "Closer their faces came. Closer their lips came. Closer my heart came to stopping. They KISSED! Their lips pressed against each other, their eyes closed. They fell for the kiss."

* * *

"And there you have it, Tails. I didn't know what to think, so I flew out the door. The memory burns my mind even today. It was horrible... It was horrible... *shudders*"

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Charmy was shaking after telling that story. As my usual kind self, I pat his back and comforted him. At the same time, I had thoughts on my love life. After all, Vector and Vanilla were in love.

After he and Espio took Charmy home, I decided to work on something. I ignored the fact that Sonic bought dinner and left the chili dogs next to me while I worked hard on what was my most difficult project yet.

"You're acting weirder than usual, buddy," he told me. "I know it's a secret, but I wish you'd tell me. We're best friends, Tails. You can tell me anything." My 'masterpiece' was finally complete at 2am. I ate the chili dogs and slammed my head on the desk and fell into a deep sleep.

The following morning was the moment. I was ready to give my love letter to Cream. It was on cobalt card with the writing in ink that matched Knuckles' fur color. It had a picture of me and Cream holding hands in the park, with the sun shining above us. The letter was also decorated with glitter and other stuff.

The letter had the following written on it:

_Dear Cream The Rabbit,_  
_ I really like you a lot. The first time I saw you, I wished that I would become a better boy for you. I still do so today._

_ I love your chocolate eyes. They look adorable on you. Your ears also look adorable on you. They look so fluffy. Overall, you're very cute and lovable. I also love how sweet, kind and polite you are. I love how you mind your manners all the time. You're so cute when you remember your manners. Your voice is also endearing, but when you start singing, that's when it sounds like an angel._

_ I hope you'll take me as your boyfriend because I believe no one likes you as much as I do. I apologize for not telling you before. I couldn't find the courage in me to tell you._

_Yours sincerely,  
Miles 'Tails' Prower_

I couldn't give it to her in person. That would be embarrassing. Obviously, everyone else was busy and I knew Cream's address, so I placed the letter in her mailbox. I predicted that Cream wouldn't at least read it, so I feared that writing it and decorating it was a waste of time.

I felt relieved to let that feeling go, so I sat down playing around on my computer. Moments later, I got a message from Cream.

_What the hell? _I thought as I looked at the message, intrigued. It said, "**Please come see me in the park at 3pm. I'd like to speak to you about something. I hope you'll be able to come. If so, see ya there!**" I didn't expect that coming, to be honest. However, it was an interesting twist of fate, in my opinion. Because of that, I turned off my computer and ran outside the house to see Cream.

"See ya later, Sonic!" I shouted to him. "I have something to do!" I slammed the door behind me and flew to the park. I picked up a flower on the way to give to Cream.

I arrived at the park seeing my crush holding something familiar. I took a closer look at it as I arrived and realized that it was the letter I put in her mailbox.

"Hi, Tails!" Cream greeted, waving my letter. "I got this from you. Do you really mean what you wrote?"

"Uhhh... Yeah..." was all that came out of my mouth. I blushed badly and Cream giggled. "I know what you're laughing at. But I'll let that slide because I have something for you." I gave her the flower and she took it with gratitude.

"Th-th-thanks, Tails..." she stuttered.

"No problem, Cream."

"About the letter, I just wanted to say that I like you a lot too. I love how smart you are and how fluffy your namesakes are. There are many more things about you, but there's too many to say. *giggles*" I was surprised to hear that.

"Thanks, Cream," I responded. "I do have another gift for you, though."

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Close your eyes..." I whispered. She did so and smiled.

"Is it something nice?" she asked. I said nothing. All I did was take her arms and pull her towards me. Using the second I had, I mustered up my courage and pressed my lips against her softly. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds. When I pulled her away, she opened her eyes to see me take out my hand, smiling at her. She giggled and took walked away to my house.

"Thanks for the gifts, Tails," I heard Cream mutter to my ear as she laid her head on my shoulders.

"No problem, Cream," I told her. "I'm glad you finally know."

* * *

**_Check out UpbeatButNegative's profile for more stories!_**


End file.
